Nightlock
by shanpendragon
Summary: When Merlina Emrys is forced into the Hunger Games, she knows it means certain death. It's a world of kill or be killed, and even though she's a born survivor, her greatest strength is not yet revealed... Fem!Merlin, a retelling of the Hunger Games with some Merlin characters put in.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hey, I know I'm working with a select amount of fanfic readers, this being a crossover and a fem!Merlin fic, but I hope you like it. This chapter is really close to the book because I felt I just had to get all of this in. The next ones should be more original. By the way, here Merlina is replacing Katniss and a surprise (Well, it's quite obvious) character is replacing Peeta. There'll be more of that to come soon... Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN OR THE HUNGER GAMES, I'M JUST TAKING LIBERTIES WITH THEIR CHARACTERS AND PLOT!_**

* * *

_**Part 1 - The Tributes**_

Chapter 1

It's quiet when I wake up, the other side of my bed is cold and empty. The absence of my mothers soft snores sends my heart racing. I stretch out my fingers only to find the threadbare sheet covering our mattress. She must have gone walking. Of course she did, today's reaping day.

I prop myself up on one elbow, watching the sun rise over the little wooden houses of the Seem. It's my favourite part of the day, and even today it somehow manages to calm me. The burnt orange sky contrasts deeply with the coal stained buildings, somehow I find beauty in the light dancing off the small metal buckets.

Fluidly, I swing my legs off the small bed and slide into my well-worn hunting boots. The soft leather has moulded to my skin over the years, making them utterly comfortable and easy to move in. I pull on a pair of dark brown trousers and a forest green shirt, being careful to plait my long, raven black hair in a braid down my back and grab my forage bag from the table. There's still no sign of my mother, so I leave her a note saying where I've gone. I notice a little cake on the table, her gift to me gift on reaping day.

A good thing about living so far out of town is that I only have to cross a few gates before I'm in the Meadow. Usually at this time the place would be swarming with miners about to start their morning shift, but today it's silent as the grave. The reaping isn't until two, they might as well sleep in and try and forget. Separating the Meadow from the woods is a high chain link fence, topped with razor sharp barbed wire marking the end of District 12. It's supposed to be electrified twenty four hours a day, but we're lucky if we get two. Even so, I'm always careful to listen for the metallic hum that means the fence is live. Now, It's silent as stone. I find the metre long stretch that's been loose for years and climb through, making sure to quickly hide behind the tree line.

From a hollow tree, I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows. The fence may not be great at keeping the humans in, but it sure is brilliant at keeping the flesh-eaters out. In the woods they roam freely. Poisonous beasts and creatures that could slit your throat with one claw are concerns, but without hunting both me and my mother would be long dead. My father knew how to hunt well and taught me some things before he went away. Neither me or my mother know where he went, just one day we woke up and he was gone. He'd left all his stuff, which is why I have his old hunting gear. I was eleven when he disappeared, and still after five years I wake screaming for him to come back.

Trespassing is illegal and poaching means death, but people risk it because it's either that or watching your children starve. Most only carry knives, my bow is a rarity carved by father before he left. He could have made good money selling it, but would have been executed for rebellion. Most of the Peacekeepers ignore poaching because their just as hungry for fresh meat as us. They're among our best customers, but the idea of arming in the Seam would never have been allowed.

In the woods I wait for the only person with whom I can fully be myself. Will. I can feel the tension seep from my body as my pace quickens to climb the hills to our special place. It's a rock ledge that overlooks the entire woods and the lake beneath. A small amount of berry bushes covers it from unwanted eyes. The sight of him waiting for me brings a smile to my face. Will says I only properly smile in the woods.

"Hey, Mer." Says Will. My real name is Merlina, but when we met it was too much of a handful for him to say so he calls me Mer. Later, he decided that my name was too long for someone as short as me. It annoyed me at first, but after so many years I've learnt to accept it. "Look what I shot." Will smiles, holding up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it, and I laugh. It's real bakery bread, not the horrible dense loaves we make from our meagre grain rations. I take it into my hands, pull out the arrow and hold the bread to my face to engulf my senses in the smell. The fragrance makes my mouth fill with saliva.

"It's still warm." I say. He must have been at the bakery at opening time to get something like this. "What did you trade for it?"

"Just a squirrel. It's a good thing you're such good friends with Gwen or Tom wouldn't have accepted so little. He was probably feeling sentimental about reaping day." Says WIll. "He even wished me luck."

Gwen is the closest friend I have that isn't Will, and it's just lucky that she's the baker's daughter. We're the same age, so we eat lunch together and team up for sports activities. She's probably the nicest person I've ever met. Most people avoid me because I'm a little strange, but Gwen has never treated me like an outcast. We're usually alone on a little table in the corner, but sometimes the Mayors daughter joins us. Morgana Pendragon's perfectly kind to me, but there's something in her eyes that puts me on the edge.

"I guess we all feel closer today don't we? I say, not even bothering to add sarcasm to my voice. "Mother left us a cake." I add, pulling it from my bag.

"Thank you, Hunith. We'll have a feast!" He laughs, even though the pickings are still slim. His voice mimics the accent of those in the Capitol, especially that of Effie Trinket. She's an annoyingly upbeat woman who resembles one of the brightly iced cupcakes in the Bakery window. She arrives once a year to read out the names of the tributes chosen at the reaping. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" Will yells to the sky. "And may the odds-"

"Be ever in your favour!" I finish the infamous line in the same accent as Will. We have to joke or the alternate is to be scared to tears. Besides, the Capitol accent is so stupid that it's hard not to imitate it.

I watch as Will slices the bread into portions for us both. He's handsome certainly, his sun-kissed skin is in perfect contrast with his dark brown hair and his bright blue eyes seem to have a constant laugh. When we're at school, the girls stare at Will as we walk together. I don't know why but it makes me jealous. When I look in the mirror at home all I see is a thin, small girl with raven black hair, sky blue eyes and porcelain skin. My ears and check bones stick out, making me look thinner than I am, but still I'm not exactly the most attractive of girls.

"We could do it, you know," Will whispers, putting his arm around me as we devourer the bread.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Leave. Run away and never look back. Live in the woods, just you and me, we could make it." Says Will.

He's left me silent and I don't know how to react. The idea alone is treason.

"What about are families?" I ask. I've only got my mother, but Will has his 3 siblings to look after due to his father's death in the mines.

"Forget about it." He snaps back.

I don't, but I keep quiet anyway.

An hour later and I'm home. Will's gone to trade with the Mayor and then with Greasy Sae at the Hob. The Hob is centre of the Black Market. Will and I trade any excess game we have for things we can't hunt. I walk through the door of my house to find my mother puffy eyed and cooking a pot of stew with a rabbit I shot yesterday. I'm not normally that type of person, but I hug her so tight it hurts to breathe.

"My little bird." She sobs into my shoulder. That's her nickname for me because I'm named after the Merlin, a bird common in District 12. "I've laid out a dress for you."

I nod and walk to the bed, looking at the beautiful sapphire dress laid neatly on top of it. It's one of my mothers from before she moved to the Seam, when her family were still alive. She's never told me about them. I guess it's because the memory is too painful.

She'd left a warm tub of water beside the bed, I scrub the dirt off my skin and even wash my elbow length hair. My mother helps me into the dress, tying a scarlet ribbon around my waist. She then intricately braids my hair so I can hardly recognise my self in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." She says.

"Well, I hope the whole of Panem doesn't see me." I add. I don't mean it in a bad way, but if the entire country see me it can only mean one thing.

At one o'clock, we head to the square. Attendance is mandatory unless your grave is already being dug. People file in silently and sign in. Twelve to eighteen year olds are herded into a roped off section. Family members line around us and I lose my mother in the crowd. I go and stand in the area for 16 year olds and search for Will's face in the crowd.

A tempory stage has been put up in front of the Justice Building. It holds three chairs, a podium and two glass balls. Inside them are the names of the children of District 12, one for boys and one for girls. I dread to think how many have "Merlina Emrys" written on them in neat writing.

Two of the chairs are filled with Effie and Mayor Pendragon. They look worriedly at each other, and stare at the empty seat. Mayor Uther Pendragons son and daughter are potential tributes, that's why he's looking nervous. Effie I had no idea about until past victor Haymitch Abernathy stumbled on stage and then immediately fell off it again. He must have drunk enough liquor to fill a bath tub. The mayor looks distressed. Since the entire country is looking at us, District 12 is probably the laughing stock of the nation. Despite this, he proudly walks to the podium and reads the history of Panem. I don't listen, it's the same every year. The same story of rebellion and defeat and how kind the Capitol are, when really it's only them giving a reason for the murder of children.

Time passes surprisingly quickly and soon Effie starts tottering to the podium. Her heals are so high I'm surprised she can walk in them. "Happy Hunger Games!" She shouts excitedly and I smile, remembering my conversation with Will. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She then goes on to say how much of an honour it is to be in in District 12, yet we all know she's eager to get this over with so she can go back to the Capitol. I zone out then and search for Wills face in the crowd of potential tributes. When I find him, I give him small smile. He gives me one back.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. 24 tributes, one comes out. All that's between you and victory is killing 23 people.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Effies high pitched voice saying "Ladies first!" My heart is in my mouth as she crosses over to the glass ball with the girls names. She reaches in, digging deep to the bottom and pulls out slip of paper. The entire crowd draw a breath and it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I'm feeling sick by then, hoping it's not me. It can't be me. It cannot be me.

Effie walks back to the podium, carefully smoothing the paper in hand before reading it out in a clear voice.

When I hear it, my legs threaten to fail and people turn to stare at me with apologetic eyes.

The name is Merlina Emrys.

* * *

_A/n - Sooooo, please tell me what you thought. You don't know, perhaps it'll make me write faster!_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n - Hey, this chapter is quite short because I didn't want to go over anything that wasn't in chapter 2 in the Hunger Games. I'm sorry, soon things will start to get different from the original books. _

**_Disclaimer - I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy or Merlin, this is for entertainment purposes only. _**

Chapter 2

The people in the square look at me like I've just died, and in reality I have. I know what's going to happen. For 73 years District 12 has only had two victors, the people around me know this as well as anyone. Their faces are apologetic, sad and relieved. They're lucky, this year it's not them or their children...

It's me.

For 4 years I've been terrified of my name being pulled out, but I never really thought it would. I'm just one girl in thousands, even if my name is entered 20 times because of the tessarae. The odds are definitely not in my favour. I feel as if every wisp of air has been knocked out of my lungs, I stand in the crowd unable to breathe, move or speak. My name bounces around in my skull, as if my own brain is trying to taunt me.

The crowd makes a path so I walk forward, looking like one of the new born deer I see while hunting. It's not long before I'm carefully climbing the stairs and walking to meet Effie. The Mayor avoids my eyes and I know it's because he's relieved Morgana isn't in my place. I search among the mass of people below me for a familiar face, and the moment I find one I wish I hadn't looked. My mother looks at me with tears streaming down her face, it is this that makes tears well in my eyes for the first time.

Haymitch Abernathy then stumbles back on to stage, the smell of alcohol coming off him almost makes me wretch. "Look at this one! Look at her!" He hollers, pointing at me. My eyes go wide as I anticipate what he's about to say. He throws an arm around my shoulders, and I realise he's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. "I'm liking her already... Lot's of... What's the word? Spunk!" He shouts triumphantly, his breath smelling strongly of liquor. "More than you!" He shouts at the cameras watching us. "More than you!" I wonder whether he's addressing the audience or the Capitol itself, he's so drunk he's not thinking of the consequences. I almost laugh as he falls of the stage for the second time.

"Well, congratulations, Merlina!" Gushes Effie Trinket, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment at Haymitch. For some reason her voice is grating on me more than it has before. I guess she can tell I'm not going to say anything because she quickly moves on. "Let's have a round of applause for our latest tribute!"

No one claps.

Ever resilient, Effie quickly moves on. "And now for the boys!"

She places her hand in the second glass bowl, this time pulling out the first slip she touches.

"Arthur Pendragon!"

I hear the Mayor inhale a deep breath as he processes the information.

_Oh, no, _I think. _Not him. _

I watch as he walks towards the stage. He's tall with a stocky build and blonde hair that falls over his forehead. The shock of the moment is registering on his face and you can see his struggle to remain emotionless, but his storm blue eyes betray him. The alarm in them is obvious, mirroring that I've so often seen in prey. Mirroring what my eyes looked like yet minutes ago. Yet he still manages to climb the stage steadily and take his place after looking at his father.

Effie Trinket asks if there are any volunteers, but no one steps forward for either of us. I never expected they would. In District 12, the word "Tribute" is a synonym for "corpse."

The Mayor then goes on to read from the Treaty of Treason, even though you can tell he's trying to contain the emotion of his son being picked as Tribute. I'm not listening to a word. The world has just dealt another blow to my family. My mother will be alone, forced to watch her only daughter be killed on screen. She'll survive, Will'll see to that, but I doubt she'll be herself.

My thoughts then return to my new enemy. _Why him? _I think. The odds just had to pick the only person in District 12 I owe a debt to. That act of kindness meant that my mother and I didn't starve. Arthur Pendragon and I are not friends, we're not even neighbors. Our only real interaction happened so long ago I'm sure he's forgotten, but I know I never will. It was 5 years ago, just after my father left, I should be over it by now... But I'm not.

It was one of the worst winters in Panem, the rain was pouring so hard it hurt to stand outside. That didn't stop me though. I tried everything, at that point I was too scared to hunt, so I walked the streets trying to sell some of my old baby clothes. Only now do I see how pointless my attempts were. Somehow, I found myself outside the Mayors house. The smell of food must have made my legs move without conscious thought. Inside, I heard a row. Two children were shouting at the Mayor, obviously his son and daughter. Arthur was in my year, and Morgana 2 years above. Everyone knew that Morgana was the product of an affair with the old Capitol escort, but no one said anything in fear of the Mayor. The door opened, causing light and the smell of food to steam out. Arthur stood there, a boy the same age as me with blonde hair falling into his eyes and a bruise beginning to form on his cheek. I didn't think about it at the time, but I'm sure that was a consequence of the argument. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up for some reason, and he quickly shut the door. I was just walking away when he came back and threw two loaves of bread at my feet. I turned back, but he was already gone. That night, me and my mother gorged ourselves on the first real food we'd had in months, and we both slept soundly.

Breaking out of my memory, I look out to the crowd, only just realising they're giving the 3 fingered salute that is rarely used. It means thanks, it means admiration. It means saying goodbye to someone you love. My eyes search for my mother, Will, Gwen, anyone, but I find nothing.

When the Mayor finishes the dreary Treaty, he motions for Arthur and I to shake hands. His are strong and warm and remind me of what he did all those years ago. Arthur looks me directly in the eyes, and squeezes my hand. Maybe it's meant to be reassuring, but it could also be a nervous spasm.

_Oh, well. _I think. _There are twenty-four of us, odds are someone else will kill him before it comes down to me. Perhaps I'll die first? Obviously, the odds haven't been very dependable lately. _

We turn back to face the crowd and the anthem plays.

I don't want to think about how long it will be before that very same music is playing over a picture of me, signifying my death.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kirstendonia - I'm running with the idea that they saluted because they both respect Arthur as the Mayors son and that he's helped some of them like he did Merlina with the bread._

**DISCLAIMER - Still don't own the Hunger Games or Merlin**

* * *

Chapter 3

The moment the anthem ends, we're marched inside the Justice Building by a large group of Peacekeepers. They do this every year. I've never seen it happen, but maybe Tributes have tried to escape in the past? I'm not going to lie and say the idea wasn't going through my mind.

Another thing going through my mind was why the whole District would salute Arthur and I. Year after year two children are handed over to the games, why would they risk the Capitols anger this year for us? Arthur's popular, sure, and he's the Mayor's son so maybe they feel duty bound to grieve, but I can't help but think there's something more. Maybe they feel bad because Mother is going to lose the only family she has left?

Once inside, I'm directed to a small room and left on my own. It's the most extravagantly decorated room I've ever been in, the thick carpets probably cost more than my entire house. I sit on a red velvet couch, marvelling at how comfortable it is. I run my fingers over the fabric repeatedly. It calms me down as I prepare for the emotional battle coming in the next hour, the time given for Tributes to say goodbye to their loved ones. The worse thing is I can't even allow myself to get upset, I cannot walk out of here with puffy eyes and a streaming nose. There are cameras everywhere, crying would brand me as weak before I've even been allowed to show what I can do.

My mother comes first, her eyes streaming. I run into her arms, like I'm five years old again and have grazed my knee. We sit down on the couch, arms around each other, and say nothing for a few moments. Then I remember that I'm pretty much definitely not coming back. I tell her what she has to do, the things I won't be there to do for her. She's not allowed to shut down like she did when father left, that'll pretty much mean starvation.

I know she'll survive, well at least not starve. Will and I made a pact as soon as we were old enough to be Reaped. He'll bring her game she can eat and sell, and get the herbs for her little apothecary business.

"You have to get through it, mother. I know it'll hurt, but you need to be strong. I'm not going to be there to look after you like when father left." I say, trying not to allow my emotions to spill over.

"I know," she replies, her voice hoarse with tears. "Just promise me you won't give up, you won't stop trying because you think you're not good enough. You can win, little bird."

"Maybe, I am smart you know." I add. I can hardly tell her to keep going if I've already given up myself. Besides, there's no way I'm going out without a fight, even if the odds are not in my favour. "Then we'll have as much money as Haymitch and live in a big house in the Victors Village."

"I don't care about that, Merlina. I just want you to come home. You'll try for me, won't you?" My mother pleads.

"Of course I will." I answer, the emotion I was trying to hold pushing to the surface. "How am I going to kill him, mother?"

She was the only person I told about what Arthur did for me, for us. I didn't even tell Will. For some reason, Will doesn't like Arthur. They've never spoken, yet still Will always is on edge when we see Arthur at school. I guess he just doesn't like people with authority, even though Arthur is only rich because of his father.

"I don't know, just try to come home. Please, Merlina." She says, and I know I have to for her.

Then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signalling that time is up. Mother hugs me tighter, and neither of us wants to let go. All I'm saying is "I love you, I love you, I love you." She's saying it back and the Peacekeeper orders her out of the room. The door closes and I bury myself in one of the velvet pillows, a futile attempt at shutting the world out.

Someone else enters the room, and when I look up I'm surprised to see Arthur's half sister standing by the door. I can't belive she's come to see me, after all soon I'm going to be trying to kill her brother.

She sits awkwardly on the edge of one of the plush chairs. She's about the same height as me, with an angled face, porcelain skin and long ebony hair. She must have just came from saying goodbye to Arthur. Morgana is not what I would call a friend, I'm not as close to her as I am Will and Gwen, but we do speak. Sometimes, she sits with us at lunch because she's good friends with Gwen. The boys stare at her because she's pretty. I find it quite funny.

She pulls a small paper package from her cardigan pocket and holds it out to me. I open it and find a golden pin. It's circular, with a small bird in flight attached.

"They let you wear one thing from your District in the arena, one thing to remind you of home. Will you wear it?" Morgana asks, the urgency in her tone surprises me.

"But what about your brother?" I ask, my District token is the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"I gave Arthur something else." She replies quickly. "You will wear it won't you, Merlina?"

"Promise." I reply.

Morgana gives me a quick hug and then she's gone. I'm left thinking that maybe she cares about me more than she lets on. Again, there's that feeling... Like I'm missing something that everyone else finds obvious.

Finally, Will is here. There is nothing romantic between us, but when he opens his arms I don't hesitate to run into them. His smell is comforting, like pine and freshly cut grass, and having his arms around me makes me feel safe.

"Listen," he says. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have them." I say, thinking of the year when the Tributes were given no weapons and had to kill each other with rocks and their bare hands.

"Then make one." Says Will. "Even a weak bow is better than none at all. It's just hunting, Merlina. You're the best hunter I know."

"I know how to hunt animals." I answer.

"It's not that different, Mer." He replies, his voice solemn.

The awful thing is, if I manage to forget my fellow Tributes are human, it won't be different at all.

The Peacekeepers are back and when Will asks for more time they take him away and I start to panic. They yank us apart and slam the door. I dread to think that'll be the last time I see his face.

It's a quick journey from the Justice Building to the train station, I've never been in a car before. Where I'm from, you walk or you stay at home. Sat to the side of me, Effie Trinket is nattering on about how privileged we are to be going to the Capitol. I'm not listening, and by the looks of it neither is Arthur.

I've been right not to cry. The station is overrun with so many reporters I can barely see Effie's pink wig amongst the sea of insect like cameras trained on my face. I've had a lot of practice at appearing emotionless and I do this now. I see a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall and am pleased I look almost bored.

Arthur Pendragon walks close to me, it's obvious he's used to cameras and this amount of people due to his fathers job. His face is stoic, his jaw clenched and eyes strong. I hate myself for realising how handsome he is, this won't make it any easier for me to kill him when the time comes. I can already tell what his strategy for the games is going to be, the strong, athletic, handsome boy who has grown up around the people of the Capitol.

We're forced to stand for a few moments in the door of the train while the cameras goggle up our images, the we're allowed inside as the doors close on District 12 and we begin to move immediately. I don't look back.

I can't afford myself that luxury.

I know turning around would admit to myself that I'm not coming back, so I walk forward. I find myself alone in the room with Arthur, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. The walls of the train are covered in dark wood, and the carpets a lush red. "_The colour of blood" _I think. Tables are laden with so many foods I've never seen before, each making my mouth water as I walk past. I look to my side and see that Arthur has sat down on a plush seat under the window. He's looking down so I can't see his face and his hands are running through his blonde hair, messing up the style he wore to the Reaping

Before I even know what I'm doing I've walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hi." I say, trying to forge a conversation that I know I'll regret later. Knowing Arthur at all makes it harder for me in the days to come. "This sounds like a stupid question, but are you ok?"

He looks up at me and I see the emotion in his storm blue eyes. "No, not really. You?" He asks, and I smile sadly.

"Been better." I reply, looking in to his eyes. They are the colour I imagine the sea to be when the wind makes the waves as tall as trees. "I guess you and Haymitch are great friends?" I add, trying to distract myself from the man in front of me.

"No, definitely not. I've never spoken to him, dad's not a fan." Arthur answers, turning to look out of the window where District 12 has disappeared.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm not sure really, probably something to do with the fact that District 12 hasn't had a victor in 23 years." He replies.

"No, it's because your father is a pompous idiot who steals other peoples girlfriends." Haymitch intrudes, his words muffled slightly due to the amount of alcohol he's consumed.

I look at Arthur and see he's gone red through both anger and embarrassment.

"So, when to we start training?" I ask to defuse the tension.

"What?" Haymitch laughs. "Do you mean I've actually got a fighter this year?"

"When do we start." I repeat.

"Oh, ok, sweetheart. People aren't usually so eager." He slurs, pouring himself a drink from a bottle on one of the many tables. "You're like your dad, he's fighter too, not like Arthur's over there."

My eyes widen in shock. "You knew my dad?" I question, my voice almost a shout.

"'Course I did," He replies, like the fact was obvious. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap, go back to whatever it was you were doing." He laughs and walks out the door, taking two bottles of alcohol with him.

For some reason I find myself standing and walking out the door, Arthur protests but I ignore him. I enter what I assume is my room.

I don't look around, I just lie on the bed and allow the emotion of the day to take over.


End file.
